A sinners love and a chibi's hate
by silver sashi
Summary: Envy longs for ed's touch. Ed on the other heand is in hiding form the monster, Till one day they meet but Envy is not who he seems to be. For more read the fic. EnvyXEd yaoi. warning some sex scenes.. wait.. T3H LEMONAGE!
1. Whats a sin to do?

One leg hung out side the sill of the window, the other held uptowards his chest in deep thought sigh Life no fun without you around, all i ever do is wait for you to return to me His pointy nalis exceded to scratch the sill leaving deeps marks. where did you go, return to me haragen... Envy peered beyond the horizon to the amber sunset. It remined him of edo's golden eyes staring thretingly at his own. Oh how he liked the way he wore his hair back into a braid, but alas reminded him of his unloving father. The sound of bird dimmed as a shadow lurked behind his. "KYA!" Envy fell to the ground half dead "ENNNVY BAAAAATH TIME!" chirped wrath pounced on envy with a grin. "wrathu, your old enough to bathe yourself" Said envy gasping for air. Wrath just glared his puppydog eyes as trails of tears flowed down his pale face. Envy sat up rubbing his back, as he sighed, he clasped wrath by the scruff of the neck and dragged his to the bathroom where he proceeded to remove his garmends trying not to look. 'SPLASH!" water flew everywhere, Envy, sopping wet slugged himself out of the bathroom on onto the tattered couch by the lifeless fire.

slump Ed dropped himself in the chair, "nii-san, you look paranoid what is wrong with you?" asked Alphonse ".." ed just sat looking ever so consintrated on the object that lied on the bench "nii-sa-" Before al could finish, he saw what ed was looking at. There it sat, it was like a never ending battle, "tsk tsk edo, what is wrong with you and hating milk" ed's face turned pale as al took the milk and poured himslef a glass of milk. Slowly the white substance fell into his mouth. ed felt he was going to be sick. "hehe" chucked al quietly as put the milk away wiping the droplets of milk away from his chin. "basturd" mutter ed under his breath. Ed soon removed himself from the chir and started to wonder down the hallway of his appartment to see the outside world.


	2. The plot thickens

"wrathu, I'm going out for a bit. If Dante visits, Tell her that i'm out looking for Lust." "ho-kay" said Wrath splashing water everywhere. Envy danced from tree to tree untill he made a stop. He peered down onto the small town. Eventually, Envy spotted Sloth on her daily runs at the Market. He didnt want to get spotted so Envy transformed himself into Maes Huges, making his way down the tree. "Hey Sloth?" asked Envy, ""w-who are you and how do you know my name?" Asked Sloth baring her nails at Envy's face. "s-ssh!" Hissed Envy "it's only me" He made eye contact with sloth as envy glistend one of his eyes to green. "oh... What do you want?" "have you seen fullmetal? I have heard he knows the new know abouts of the new philospher's stone." "oh, In fact i did on my way here. I saw him.." takes a moment to think "at an old warehouse with another taller young boy, Alphonse I think hi-" Before she could finished Envy dashed off to the warehouse."uh-hmm, Edward-kun, I have some news to tell you about ELYSIA!" "w-wha? how did you know wheree I was hughes? "oh, about that. Riza saw you on her way in and sent for me to get you." "Riza?" "u-hmm yes, But look at this! Elysia drew mw this cute picture!" shoves picture in Ed's face" muffled noises "HEY! what does this have to do with anything!" "oh yes, the real new is that we have found the new whereabouts of the new stone" "oh really" "yes, you must come wiht me immediately!" "okay" Envy draggs ed along to the car leaving alphonses unaware of ed's depature.

"Maes?" asked ed curiously, "this is not head quaters?" "i know" laughs Envy as he turns back into his normal form.

Gomensai for the wait, I've been busy looking for ideas on DA and stuff. ANyways the next chapter will be posted soon after a few more comments w I hope you like this chapter

SASHI

WUZ

HERE  
2006


	3. Why Must is be this way?

"ENVY YOU BASTURD! WHERE AM I!" yelled Ed at the top of his lungs. "oh,I don't think that matters, cause when I let you go, thats If you survive, I don't want to to send the authoroties." "Authoroties? S-Surviving" gulped Ed shaking all over. Envy out-streached his arm brushing the hair out of ed's face blowing a kiss on the way back. Ed blushed but this didnt stop him fom using Alchemy. 'zzpt' Nothing happend "what the hell?" "Oh, didn't I tell you? This his alchemy proof, wrathu made if for me." "damn, he has thought this wholee thing out!" thought ed clenching his fist tightly. Envy dragged edward out og the car applying handcuffs behind his back. Edward was pilled up a number of steps knocking his head on each one. When he was up the top, Edward stood up but fell again unconcious. "chibi-chan?" asked Evnvy quietly before picking him up and dragging him inot a dark room.

When ed finally woke up, he found himself bound to a large pole, both hands and feet. "w-were am I?" he whisperd. Ed just hung his head, he was so week. He looked down has his legs in an attempt to move them but he could not. He wearily looked to the side finding the arms of his shirt were ripped right off. Deep gashes coverd with dry blood and black bruises coverd both of his arms. What did envy do to him? "why?" he thougth. "Chibi-chan, your finally awake" said envy jumping on him harshly. All ed could do was whimper in agony.

Envy wrapped his arms behind edward and untied the roped which bounded him to the pole. "oh edo" said envy and his wrapped ed in his arms. Envy picked edward up and lied him on the bed. Edward just lifted his arm and touched envy's face before collapsing in a heap. "e-envy, whyh would you do this to me?" Envy's eyes just teared up. He couldnt stand to see his chibi so hurt. All of a sudden, Envy wrapped his arms tightly around ed aalmost taking his breath away. Ed weakily did the same.

ehehe ; sorry if there any spelliung mistakes, I'm slightly dyslexic. ANyways i hope you like htis chapter. I'll post the next soon.


	4. The short Chapter vote needed

Envy romoved his blood stained shirt but not his pants, he knew it would all come in time, when Ed would give up. Fall into his arms and become his. Envy wonderd into the bathroom to retrive a damp cloth, but instead he was greeted bya nude hug, "ENVY" screamed wrath. "..." "wrathu... you have been in the bath all this time?" "Yeah! i was playing a cool game where you and Ed were fighting to the death to see which one of yous were stonger.. but you won!" -slap- Envy, furious with wrath slapped wrath so hard that his cheek statred to bleed. "WRATHU! i dont want you playing those kinds of games!" -Why did he die- he wonderd stepping over the bleeding boy. Envy left wrath lying on the floor as he retived the cloth. Envy dragged wrath up the stairs to his room and locking the door. Envy then walked to his own room to tend to edward. Ed sat up weakily smiling. He let envy dab the blood away form his beaten face. When Envy had finished, Ed sat up slightly tugging on Envy's shirt. "what chibi-chan?" asked Envy quietly. Ed reached one hand behind envy's head and pulled him down into a kiss. Envy coulnt belive is but it didnt stop him from enjoying it.

Well, i am thinking oin how to staart this lemon, buuut... i wonder if i should add a new charecter.. My OC, Envy's current Girlfriend...


End file.
